kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PR: The Lost Saga
is the 2014 3D action-adventure game in the year of Titan X legacy. It was released on Febuary 1, 2014 in Gamecube S and Wii U as well PS4. This is the take place after event of Lightning Returns Arc through to Kingdom Hearts Arc saga. Gameplay *3 main playables in the story mode who can switched after defeating the bosses or switched to the teams. **Cyan Joo, the son of Calrem and Aqua (Masuki Joo's counterpart) makes the first appearance in the video game. *Over 100 monsters were appeared called Gourmimals (A linking beasts). *Calrem's Beast Bondes' powers was upgraded by the mystic gods called Eternal Beasts which is giving them to extra help. Synopsis Intro Eustace accidentally discovered the legendary sword called Esokendou and recklessly came the sword out of the rock before the lights beam at the cave. Discovering the two ancient Beasts surrounded around into the bottom of the ground then released the light and dark powers to revive the legendary Beasts. Eustace shocked and ran away in terror. Prologue 1: Xion After event of PR: Dimensional Ripe, Xion was mysterious revived from the mysterious force of the menacing Beasts. However, Xion grabs the strange weaponized Keyblade Beastsager (which Samuel's original and prototype monster controller) to defeat the Karate Ninjas with her the strange creature used as a controller. However, the fight against The Destruct Darkness where the Beastsager seperating into two into Noasager and Slashsager. While Xion escaped from the darkness, she jumped into the dimensional hole and went to the Kalos Region. Prologue 2: Calrem After Lightning Returns Arc, Calrem and Charizard continues to journey towards Shalour City to find the secret of the Mega Evolution. However, the mysterious shadows came in the Pokemon World and strange feeling the shadows come close to. Calrem and Charizard saw the forest was wilted and the world was meet it's end. These worlds were seperated from the every one of them which is the chaos comes. The Pokemon World was blocked by the mysterious shadows as well other worlds causing them to the forbidden worlds can enter. However, both Calrem and Charizard was sent to Kingdom Hearts World and meet Karate Ninjas. The light suddenly comes in and reveal to be Noasager and the strange creature. Chapter 1 Calrem: The Worlds Seperation Chapter 1 Xion: The Crossing Worlds Chapter 2 Calrem: The Dragon of Lands Characters Main Playables *Calrem Joo *Xion *Cyan Joo Ally Playables As Calrem Joo *Charizard *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Bondes As Xion *Pete As Cyan *Peter Griffin Non-Playables *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo *Samuel Joo *Asami Nakaoka *Eureka *Scar Villains The Crews *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Madame Mystric *Commander Zog *Doctor Vic The Destruct Darkness *Lezumaru *Noama *Lefstrom *Strizons Organism Zero *Zephile the Evil Beast *Yteboth *No-ZONE Neo-Aparoids *Neslash (Formerly Aparoid Queen) *The Seven Dark Soldiers Eternal Beasts Gourmimals Pure Gourmimals Hybrid Gourmimals Special Gourmimals Manga Adaptation After released, the manga was also released as PR: The Lost World Saga. Triva *Funnily enough, after American-exclusive has Japanese voices, but the Japanese version doesn't have Calrem's Sentai counterpart. Category:Fangames Category:Games